


Rooftop Rendezvous

by cjgw



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjgw/pseuds/cjgw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party was boring, filled with the same old people so Tris escapes to the roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes inspiration comes from the strangest places and since I'm a firm believer in art inspiring art, it probably shouldn't be a surprise that Mariah Carey, a magazine picture of Theo and Shai, and the movie To Catch a Thief all combined in that weird head of mine to come up with this. It would absolutely not have been possible without my girls with whom I chat about everything, especially fanfic, Divergent and our never-ending love of Theo James! You know who you are, ladies...
> 
> Eternal thanks to my wonderful beta, Eunice339 who not only helped inspire this but edited it in record time!

The crystal chandeliers sparkled, throwing shards of golden light around the room, while the pitch-perfect music allowed the elegantly dressed partygoers to carry on conversations as they moved about.  Servers smoothly glided through the crowd with silver trays of various canapés and champagne flutes, omnipresent yet invisible at the same time.  Sophisticated men and women, draped in silks and jewels, mingled and chatted the boring, trite conversations of the idly rich.

Tris grabbed a champagne flute from one of the passing trays and sipped, surveying the room with a slight sense of distain.  She absolutely, positively hated these kinds of things.  However, her parents had wanted her here, so here she was.  As CFO of Prior-Eaton International Travel, one of the largest travel and cruise line companies in the world, Andrew Prior required a certain number of public appearances from his children.  Caleb had gone last time, as he’d gleefully reminded her, so Tris had reluctantly left Chicago for the annual fall gala outside of Cannes. 

Tris smiled tightly at her mother as she glided up to her and wound her arm through her daughter’s.

“Try not to look so annoyed, Beatrice.” Natalie teased, her voice dry with humor.

Tris sighed.  “Sorry, Mom, it’s just…”

“I know, you ‘hate these kinds of things’.  Hate being paraded around in a room full of bored debutantes that aren’t interested in anything other than shopping.  Hate the sameness of the food, conversations, and champagne.  Nothing new ever happens here and you are ready to jump out of your skin after just a few minutes.  You’re only here because these fundraisers actually donate a lot of money to charity and are good publicity for daddy’s business.  Did I miss anything?”  Natalie’s green eyes were dancing with mirth as she stared at her daughter, batting her eyes in mock innocence.

Tris struggled to keep a straight face.  “You forgot the never-ending sense of ennui.”

“Tragedy!  How could I forget?”

Tris shook her head in mock distress.  “Mother, when will you ever know me?”

Natalie laughed, the sound rich and throaty.  She brushed her lips lightly against Tris’ cheek.  “Sorry, darling.  Just suck it up a little while longer, then you can escape.”  With a wink, Natalie left her daughter’s side.

As she sipped her champagne, Tris silently promised herself that she would make a couple of rounds for her mom and dad.  She smiled and greeted her parents’ friends as she walked around the room, her eyes scanning for a particular someone she actually didn’t mind talking to.  Coming up empty, she decided to make a discreet exit to the hotel’s rooftop garden for a break and so she could take in the salty sea air when she heard her name.  She looked up and stifled a groan when she saw Molly Atwood-Hayes heading her way.

“Tris, darling!”

“Hello, Molly.”  Tris exchanged two air kisses with the taller brunette.  She and Molly had attended the same private high school when Tris’ family had lived in Switzerland.  The school was very exclusive, reserved for the children of diplomats, international dignitaries and extremely rich people.  Tris and her twin brother had only attended for their freshman and sophomore years while their father had been setting up the Geneva branch of his company. 

Molly stepped back and regarded Tris.  “Darling, don’t you look fabulous!”  Tris didn’t miss the note of envy in her voice.  “What an adorable dress.”  Tris’ pale, creamy pink spaghetti-strapped chiffon sheath dress was fitted on top but flowed down into a flirty skirt, stopping just below her mid-thigh.  The dangling opals at her ears were surrounded by tiny diamonds and were her only jewelry, aside from the slim silver watch on her wrist.  It was a simple look, effortlessly elegant, and one that Molly wished she could pull off.  Instead, she found herself having to tug discreetly on the dark blue skirt of her crepe dress throughout the night so that it wouldn’t bunch on her hips.

“It’s been forever since we’ve run into each other,” Molly continued, “Where have you been hiding?”

“Oh, around,” Tris stated, purposefully vague.  She’d been spending time at her family’s compound outside of Chicago, working on a novel that hardly anyone knew she was writing.  “How about you?”

“Oh just fine.  Peter and I have been travelling almost non-stop it seems.”  She gave a light laugh.  “You know how it is when you’re married to someone who is constantly in demand.”

Tris tried not to roll her eyes.  She hated to admit she had dated Peter Hayes briefly after high school, but Molly still took it as a point of pride that he’d married her instead of Tris.  Tris wanted to tell her that she was more than welcome to Peter.  He was handsome, with sandy brown hair and light green eyes, but unfortunately, he also knew it.  He’d played semi-pro tennis for a few years before taking a job at his father’s sporting goods corporation so he had never lacked for money.  Molly Atwood, the daughter of the US Ambassador to Switzerland, was a perfect match, both in money and status, so Peter had cheerfully submitted to the marriage.  Both Tris and Molly knew he had affairs on the side, but as usual in this world, discretion and finances outweighed such things as loyalty and fidelity. 

It was another reason Tris spent as much time as possible in worlds of her own creation. 

Tris’ eyes darted briefly around the room, once again subtly scanning it for someone, while she did her best to block out Molly’s artificially cheerful voice telling her about their latest yacht and time her escape. 

“Oh, look, there’s that delicious Tobias Eaton,” Molly murmured to her.  Tris turned her attention back to her companion, desperately trying to hold on to her composure.

“Oh, is he here too?” she asked, hoping her voice projected nonchalance.

Molly laughed lightly.  “Well, I’d expect so!  His father _is_ still your father’s partner, isn’t he?”

Tris’ eyes scanned over to the direction Molly had nodded.  There he was, his dark hair shot with gold, probably from spending hours in the sun, his cream-colored shirt open at the collar.  From this distance, one could hardly tell his eyes were that dark, mysterious shade of blue that Tris always associated with reckless passion and delicious sin. 

“Yes, he is,” Tris muttered to Molly, frowning slightly when she saw that Myra Pickington had snuggled herself up next to him.  The coolly elegant blonde was smiling up at him as they chatted with his parents.  Tris felt a knot forming in her stomach. 

The Eatons had the same kind of surface marriage Molly and Peter had; they lived nearly completely separate lives, with Evelyn spending the bulk of her time in Nice while Marcus lived primarily in New York and London.  Tobias himself travelled a lot, seemingly enjoying his freedom after his stint in the British Navy.  Only Tris knew that was a façade, as Tobias spent much of his time organizing relief efforts as a volunteer for the UN Human Rights Commission for Refugees.  Tris knew his parents would love to see him settled down and playing his part as the perfect society son, ready to take his place in the family business.  Myra was the ideal choice for the role of the perfect society wife. 

Tris stifled a sigh and turned her attention back to Molly. “Tobias and I seem to only run into each other when our parents host one of these functions,” she added, plastering on a fake smile.  Molly would never know the difference.  “We rarely run in the same circles.”  Tris placed her now empty champagne flute on a passing tray.  “Will you excuse me, darling?  I need to visit the ladies’ room.”  She prayed Molly would not want to accompany her.

But she soon realized she needn’t have to worry about that as Molly spotted Peter chatting up a curvy redhead nearly poured into a green sequined dress.  “Of course, darling,” Molly said distractedly, “you must join us for dinner on the yacht.”  She blew an air kiss to Tris, making her way through the crowd to her husband.  Tris couldn’t help but smirk a little, but ultimately she felt a bit sorry for Molly.  There was no way Tris would ever tolerate that kind of behavior in a relationship, which was probably why she resisted any and all attempts by friends and family to set her up with an ‘eligible bachelor’. 

Coming tonight had been a bust and Tris’ disappointment was palpable. Tris made her way to the doorway, but instead of turning left toward the bathrooms, she turned right, heading for the stairway to the roof.

She didn’t notice Tobias’ eyes on her as she left.

xXx

Tris drew in the salty Mediterranean air.  The night air was misty and slightly cool, but Tris didn’t mind the chill.  She could still hear the faint strains of music from the party below, but it had faded into the distance, allowing her to hear the waves crashing along the cliffs.  The French Riviera was one of her favorite places and the elegant hotel the company had chosen for its benefit ball stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea.  The view was bold and beautiful during the day, but Tris preferred the mystery and drama of the night.  In the darkness, the sparking lights of the city played over the water, only hinting at its dark blue depths.  She leaned against the edge of the balcony, closing her eyes and for the first time that night felt at peace.

“I don’t know how you can lean over a sheer drop like that.”

Tris’ lips curved into a smile.  She opened her eyes and turned around slowly, leaning back against the railing.  “You’d probably like it if you tried,” she teased.  She had hoped he’d seen her, that he’d seek her out, and now here he was.  He stood casually, his hands in the pockets of his light grey suit pants, the jacket pushed back.  She’d seen earlier that he wore no tie, his shirt unbuttoned at the throat.  He smirked, his eyes raking down her figure just as blatantly as she was taking him in.  Even with the distance between them, Tris felt the magnetic pull he seemed to exude, drawing her to him.  She resisted the pull for a moment as he scoffed.

“Doubtful,” he said.  “So, why’d you duck out without saying hello?”

Scowling at him slightly, she drawled, “You seemed preoccupied.”

He stalked over to her, stopping mere inches from her.  He lowered his head so that his lips almost brushed hers.  “You know better than that,” he said quietly, his eyes as dark and deeply blue as the water behind her.  “You know I only came for you.”

Tris placed her palms flat on his chest, feeling the strength and heat of his body.  She looked up into the eyes that she couldn’t get out of her mind when they were apart.  “Show me,” she whispered.

Tobias wrapped his arms around her and hauled her to him, his full lips descending on hers, taking hers firmly.  Tris parted her lips to allow him entrance, their tongues languidly teasing each other.  Tobias broke the kiss only to run his lips across her cheek, down the side of her neck, then back up to her ear.  “I’ve missed you.”

Tris pulled his head back down to hers, kissing him with every ounce of the desire she’d suppressed in the weeks since they had been apart.  She pressed her body against his, her hands gripping his muscular back beneath the elegant suit jacket.  Their lips parted only far enough to allow them to draw breath before coming back together.  Tobias’ hands roamed freely, finally gripping her hips and pulling her to him. 

“Now,” he growled.

Tris pushed him back towards the smooth marble benches behind him, sheltered beneath a pergola.  Tobias shed his jacket, dropping it on the bench, uncaring about the expensive fabric.  He sat, pulling Tris down on top of him – straddling him.  He ran his hands through her shoulder-length dark blonde hair, his hands cupping her face.  “I’ve missed this, Tris.”

Tris ground against him, eliciting a groan from both of them.  “I can’t stop thinking about you either,” she confessed.  He grinned in response, his hands trailing up her thighs until he reached her lacy underwear.  He teased her a minute, running his finger over the now damp lace before slipping a finger inside them, caressing her damp heat.  She gasped, closing her eyes and letting her head fall backward.  Tobias leaned forward, nibbling on her neck as he brought a second finger into play, rubbing, caressing, plunging inside her and angling upwards to ensure she lost all composure. He covered her mouth with his, swallowing her gasps of passion.  There would be time enough later for him to taste her, to make her writhe beneath him for hours – he’d make sure of that – but for now, his control was too tenuous.

Tris slid off him, her eyes locked on his as she reached beneath her dress to slide the wet lace down her legs.  A slight smirk on her lips, she kicked off her shoes and looked pointedly at his crotch.  Tobias reached for his pants, but Tris pushed his hands away, unbuttoning and unzipping him herself.  She pulled him out, stroking his hard length and heightening his madness for her.  Unable to take any more, he reached for her, pulled her to him.  He unerringly found her, guiding her hips so she could sink down and take him fully.  They groaned together, each relieved the separation was over, that they were once again one.

Tris cupped his face in her hands, kissing him deeply as she began to move, raising and lowering her hips over him.  He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other buried in her hair as he lifted his hips against hers.  Everything about her intoxicated him, and Tobias knew this time he wasn’t going to be able to let her go.  These hidden rendezvous were no longer enough; he needed her, loved her too much to want to be apart from her any longer.  They had been playing this game for nearly a year; quiet touches of the hand, clandestine kisses in dark corners, and stolen weekends lost in each other’s arms. The excitement of the secret had long since lost its luster.  Tobias wanted nothing more than to settle into the normalcy of life with Tris Prior.  He tightened his grip and surged into her, loving the soft moan that escaped her lips, and pulled her down again so he could kiss her.

As Tobias pushed her closer and closer to the edge, Tris acknowledged there was something different about this encounter.  Tobias was holding her just a bit tighter, kissing her just a bit more passionately than usual.  She wondered if it was her imagination, if the increased longing she felt for him was clouding her judgment, but as he whispered her name in her ear, Tris knew in her heart that it wasn’t her imagination.  Maybe it was time for this little game of theirs to end.  She tightened her grip on his shoulders as she rode him, the friction and heat coiling in her belly beginning to spread throughout her body.  Only Tobias could make her feel this wanton, this beautiful, this desired.  And Tris found herself never wanting that feeling to end.

“Oh God, Tobias,” she moaned, her breath catching as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.  “There, yes, right there.”

Tobias moved faster, his hands gripping her hips harder as he desperately worked to ensure she came first.  He ran his lips along her neck, his tongue darting out to taste her skin, until he reached the sensitive juncture of her neck and shoulder.  Moving one hand to her upper back, he nibbled on her skin until he felt her gasp, her thighs shaking, and her inner muscles gripping him.  She squeezed his shoulders so hard it nearly hurt, but it was the most exquisite pain he’d ever felt.  Giving up control, he let himself go and soon found himself soaring alongside her, his heart racing with hers.

Tobias buried his face in her neck.  “I can’t do this anymore, Tris,” he mumbled against her skin.  “I’m too in love with you.”  He raised his head, brushing a bit of her shoulder length hair behind her ear.  He stared into her stormy gray eyes and smiled at the emotion he saw churning there.  “Stay with me.  Tonight.  Tomorrow.  Forever.”

Tris cupped his face in her hands, basking in the devotion she saw shining in his dark blue eyes.  She knew he would be committed to her, but wanted to make sure her terms were absolutely clear.  “I’m looking for the long haul, Tobias," she warned.  "I'm not going to be happy with some society marriage where we spend half our time on separate continents.”

He laughed softly.  “I can guarantee that won’t happen.”  He pulled her down for a kiss.  “I’m way too addicted to making love to you,” he teased.

Tris chuckled.  “Let’s keep it that way.”  She slid off him and stood on slightly wobbly legs.  Bending down, she pulled her still damp underwear on, wincing slightly.  A trip to her room to freshen up was definitely in order.  Then again, she bet she could get Tobias to agree to ditch the party altogether and to stay snuggled up in her room with her. 

She straightened to see him watching her with a lascivious grin.  Shaking her head, she slipped into her shoes.  “Better tuck up.  We should get going.”

Tobias nodded, tucking himself back into his pants and standing, picking up the damp suit jacket.  “Can’t wear this back down there,” he noted with a laugh.

Tris slid her arms around his waist.  “Well, you’ll just have to stay in my room with me.  I can’t have my man running around unkempt.  What would people say?”

“Hmm, staying holed up in your room with you,” he brushed his lips across hers, “sounds like a huge sacrifice.”

“I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Oh no doubt!” he laughed, reaching down to tangle their fingers together.  “We’re going to have to tell our parents eventually, you know.”

She pulled him towards the stairs, which she figured would be less travelled by people they knew, so they could make it to her room unseen.  She wasn’t ready to share him, to share their happiness with anyone just yet.  “Yeah.  Tomorrow.”

He raised their joined hands to his lips.  “Tomorrow,” he vowed.


End file.
